


One of these mornings

by artphilia



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: Jen denkt über J ... emand nach.





	One of these mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Nach 2.06 – Tanz mit mir [The Dance]

===================================  
One of these mornings  
won't be very long  
you will look for me  
and I'll be gone  
===================================

Kennst du das, du wachst morgens auf, nach einem wundervollen Traum, versuchst vergeblich wieder einzuschlafen und dann geht zu allem Übel auch noch der Wecker los? Du weißt genau, dass er dich heute in der Schule begrüßen wird wie jeden anderen – und nicht so, wie du es dir gestern Abend vor dem Einschlafen zusammen fantasiert hast.

Gerädert, weil du mal wieder dank deiner rastlosen Gedanken nicht früh genug hast einschlafen können, stemmst du dich aus dem Bett und schlurfst mit gesenktem Blick und hängenden Schultern ins Badezimmer.  
Das blonde Mädchen, das dir aus dem Spiegel entgegen schaut, sieht müde und auch traurig aus. Du würdest sie gerne in die Arme nehmen und ihr sagen, dass sie sich wieder verlieben wird. Eines Tages. Und in einen Jungen, der ihm ebenbürtig ist und ihre Liebe auch erwidern wird, so wie sie es verdient.  
Doch du selbst bist dieses Mädchen mit dem struppigen blonden Haar und den grünen Augen. Deshalb versuchst du dich nicht selbst zu belügen. Du weißt, dass es nichts ändern würde. Dass du dich danach nicht besser, sondern noch schlechter fühlen würdest.  
Und du weißt auch, dass – auch wenn das nicht so aussehen mag – ihr füreinander bestimmt seid. Du weißt es seit du ihm das erste Mal begegnet bist. Du hast gleich gewusst; der oder keiner!

Bis du ihn getroffen hast, hast du nicht an Reinkarnation oder an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt. Dann hast du ihn angesehen, es dämmerte dir und spätestens als ihr miteinander getanzt habt, warst du dir hundertprozentig sicher, dass du ihn aus einem früheren Leben kennst. Du hast gespürt, dass etwas kosmisches euch wieder zusammengeführt hat!  
Wie ein Blitzschlag traf dich jäh diese Erkenntnis und du hast ihm tief in die Augen gesehen. In klare graublaue Augen, die deinen Blick mit einem Lächeln erwiderten. Und dann... schweifte sein Blick zu *ihr*!  
Zu ihr! Dem Mädchen mit den langen Beinen, der perfekten Figur und dem seidenen langen Haar. Und eine weitere Erkenntnis traf dich. Du wusstest, dass er sie mochte. Nicht dich. Sie! Er sah ihr in die braunen Augen, wie du in seine. Doch etwas war zwischen ihnen anders. Sie erwiderte diesen zärtlichen Blick, obgleich sie versuchte es wegen ihrem Freund zu vertuschen.

Du fragst dich immer wieder; warum immer sie? Warum wollen alle Jungen sie? Warum nicht dich?  
Kritisch betrachtest du dich im Spiegel, musterst jeden Zentimeter deiner reinen Haut. Und du denkst, dass du so schlecht gar nicht aussiehst und dass unmöglich jeder Junge nur sie mögen kann. Doch es scheint so zu sein und auf die imaginäre Frage 'Warum?' bekommst du keine Antwort.  
Dein Blick gleitet auf den Boden, wo unter dem Waschbecken die Waage steht und du ziehst sie mit einem tiefen Seufzen hervor.  
Wie als wäre es ein Wagnis, das es zu tun gilt, stellst du dich auf das kühle Plastik. Bei einer Größe von nur knapp einem Meter und sechzig wiegst du vierundfünfzig Kilo. Wenn man den Zeitschriften und dem was die Allgemeinheit behauptet Glauben schenken darf, dann hast du nur knapp vier Kilo Übergewicht.  
Im Grunde nicht viel, aber du findest, dass diese vier Kilo an den falschen Stellen sitzen. Sie sind nicht verteilt, sondern scheinen sich an deinen Hüften festgesetzt zu haben. Und dein Po gefällt dir nicht. Du denkst, du siehst aus wie eine fette Ente.

Wieso sollte er dich je so ansehen, wie sie, wenn du aussiehst wie eine hässliche Ente und sie dagegen wie ein stolzer Schwan?  
Tränen steigen dir in die Augen und du schiebst die Waage wieder zurück an ihren Platz, blickst abermals in den Spiegel.  
'Nicht traurig sein', sagst du in Gedanken zu dir selbst. 'Aus dem hässlichen Entlein wurde eines Tages ein wunderschöner Schwan'. Du lächelst dir selbst aufmunternd entgegen, doch es hält nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor dein Lächeln wieder erstirbt.

"Albernes Märchen...", sagst du zu dem Mädchen im Spiegel und nimmst deine Zahnbürste aus dem Becher, den du mit Wasser füllst.

 

Die tägliche Routine ist an dem Punkt angelangt, wo du die Treppen hinunter steigst und in die Küche gehst, um dein Pausenbrot von deiner Großmutter entgegen zu nehmen. Sie lächelt dich mit ihrem unschuldigsten und gottgefälligsten Lächeln an und dir ist nach allem, nur nicht danach es zu erwidern. Dennoch tust du es und machst dich mit einem "Bye, bis später" aus dem Staub.

Du siehst wie dein Exfreund das Haus ebenfalls verlässt und ihr geht gemeinsam zu Fuß zur Schule. Davon, dass du ihm am liebsten den Hals herumdrehen willst, weil er über nichts anderes, als *sie* redet, lässt du dir natürlich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen nickst du immer mal wieder, gibst einsilbige zustimmende oder ablehnende Laute von dir.  
Deine Gedanken sind ganz bei *ihm*. Nicht bei deinem Exfreund. Du kannst sein ewiges Gewäsch nicht mehr hören!  
Du erinnerst dich mit einem Lächeln an den Traum von letzter Nacht, in dem er dich – nachdem er dich nach dem Schulfest heimbegleitet hat – noch küsste. Und auf deine Frage, ob er sie wirklich so sehr mögen würde, mit einem entsetzten 'Nein' geantwortet hat. Er hat dein Gesicht in seine beiden Hände genommen, gelächelt und dir zärtlich in die Augen gesehen, bevor er sich herabbeugte, um deinen Mund mit seinen warmen Lippen zu versiegeln.

 

Ein weiterer Junge, der scharf auf *sie* ist, es aber gekonnt mit der anderen überspielt, mit der er offiziell zusammen ist, stößt zu euch. Und du bist ihm dankbar, denn nun quatscht dein Exfreund ihn mit *ihr* voll und nicht mehr dich.  
Dein Glück ist jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, als *sie* plötzlich von hinten nach euch ruft und aufschließt.  
'Verpiss dich doch!', ist dein einziger Gedanke, doch du grüßt sie mit einem heuchlerischen Lächeln.

Dein Exfreund und sie liefern sich plötzlich mitten auf dem Schulgelände ein Wortgefecht, wegen *ihm* und sie behauptet – das muss man sich mal geben – dass da nichts mehr weiter wäre. Dass außer diesem einen Kuss, der das *zauberhafte* Paar auseinander trieb, nichts zwischen ihr und *ihm* sei.

'Noch nichts', denkst du dir, denn du hast die Blicke nur allzu gut gesehen, die *er* *ihr* zugeworfen hat, anstatt dir!

 

Im Unterricht sitzt du zwei Reihen vor *ihm* und du fragst dich, warum du nicht hinter ihm sitzen kannst?! Du könntest ihn ansehen, wenn auch nur seinen Rücken. Doch so sitzt er hinter dir und versucht vermutlich nur, irgendwie über dich oder an dir vorbei an die Tafel zu sehen.  
Den gestrigen Abend hat er vermutlich schon wieder vergessen.  
Zumindest den Teil, in dem ihr euch gehalten und zu sanften Melodien bewegt habt. Den Teil mit *ihr* und dem Drama das einsetzte, noch ehe er hatte vor deinem und ihrem zukünftigen Exfreund flüchten können, sicherlich nicht.

Wovon dein Lehrer gerade spricht hast du keine Ahnung. Du nimmst seine Stimme wahr, doch verstehst die Worte nicht, die seinen Mund verlassen.  
Und so stützt du in weiteren Gedanken an *ihn* den Kopf auf dem Handgelenk ab und starrst dem Schüler vor dir auf den Hinterkopf.

Eine Unterrichtsstunde nach der anderen vergeht, ohne dass *er* auch nur ansatzweise Notiz von dir nimmt. Und so ist es einer von den Morgen, die einem wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen und scheinbar niemals enden wollen.

Es ist der erste Morgen, in einer endlosen Reihe von vielen, in denen du ihm begegnest, ihm nahe bist und doch weißt, ihm niemals wirklich *nahe* zu sein.

Jedoch einer dieser Morgen wird nicht sehr lang sein, er wird sich nach dir umsehen und feststellen, dass du gegangen bist.

 

ENDE


End file.
